1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-fitting type connector in which a connector is fitted into a mating connector by pivotally moving a lever.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-102984, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a lever-fitting type connector, in which a lever 2 is pivotally mounted on a connector 1. The connector 1 includes a connector housing 3 for receiving terminals, and bosses 4 are formed respectively on opposite (right and left) side walls 3a of the connector housing 3. The lever 2 includes an operating portion 5, and lever walls 6 extending respectively from opposite ends of the operating portion 5. Rotation holes 7 are formed respectively through the lever walls 6, and the bosses 4 on the connector 1 are inserted respectively into the rotation holes 7, so that the lever 2 is pivotally supported on the connector 1. A cam groove 8 is formed in each lever wall 6, and pins, formed on a mating connector (not shown), are brought into engagement in these cam grooves 8, respectively, and in this condition, when the lever 2 is pivotally moved, the mating connector is moved relative to the connector 1, so that the two connectors are fitted together.
For mounting the lever 2 on the connector 1, the lever walls 6 are spread out by the fingers 6, as shown in FIG. 7, and in this condition the rotation holes 7 are aligned respectively with the bosses 4, with the connector housing 3 disposed between the lever walls 6, and the bosses 4 are inserted respectively into the rotation holes 7, thereby mounting the lever 2 on the connector 1. In this assembled condition, the bosses 4 pass respectively through the rotation holes 7, as shown in FIG. 8.
In the above-described construction, however, it is necessary to spread out the lever walls 6 when mounting the lever 2 on the connector 1, and this operation is cumbersome, and requires a relatively large force. And besides, if the lever is excessively spread, the lever 2 can be broken, and therefore this operation must be carried out while controlling the force.